lord_of_valkyriefandomcom-20200214-history
Cards
In Lord of Valkyrie the player can gain various cards to aid them in battle. They will fight alongside the player's character to take down enemies or can be used to power up other cards. These cards can be obtained through either completing quests, defeating Mega Bosses or by participating in the lottery. The cards you collect will be Monster cards or Valkyrie cards. Monster Cards These are any cards denoted by the 'C' symbol in the top left corner of the card meaning 'Common'. These are far more plentiful than Valkyrie cards and can be used in battle just the same, however they are not as powerful as Valkyries and there is no Special Scene for evolving them. List of Monster Cards Valkyrie Cards These are any other cards that you may obtain during your adventure, they are recognized by having any of the following symbols in the top right corner; *'UC' - Uncommon *'R' - Rare *'SR' - Super Rare *'SSR' - Super Secret Rare Evolving any of these cards will reward the player with a Special Scene. List of Valkyrie Cards Combination Cards These card are useless when it comes to combat, and can't be evolved. Since they often come in high LV and/or high rarity, they are great for training other cards. See the combining section below. List of Combination Cards Exploration Cards These cards come with skill usefull for exploration. For more details, see the Exploration Page. For a complete list of card with their exploration stats, see the Exploration Skills List. Evolving This is the act of combing two identical cards together to create a stronger card. The number of '+'s next to the card's name will show what stage of evolution it is at. Monster cards can only by Evolved once whereas Valkyrie cards may be evolved to have two '+'s. Evolving cards will inherit the 5% stat of the old cards. For the Valkyries to have the best stats as possible, use two max-leveled cards in evolving. This will allow the new evolved card to inherit the 10% stat of the old cards. Because this 10% inherit and the time need to level a card to the max, there are three evolution patterns popular among players: Max level varies by rarity and is: C = 30 ; UC = 40 ; R = 45 ; SR = 50 ; SSR = 60 Total exp required to reach max level: Combining In order to level up cards, it is needed to sacrifice other cards. By combining one card with another, you lose the card you used as material and grant EXP to the first card. The amount of EXP granted depends on the strength of the card used as material and as well as if the elements of the two cards match. In order to level up cards, it is needed to sacrifice other cards. By combining one card with another, the card used as material will be lost and the main card will gain EXP. The amount of EXP granted to the main card will depends on the strength, level and element of the card used as material. The higher the level of the card used as material, the higher the EXP granted. If the main card and the card used as material have the same element, it will grant more EXP than if it haven't. If you combine two or more cards to the main card, make sure it all have the same element. If not, it will lowers the EXP granted. Card EXP Category:Lord of Valkyrie